love
by Blake14
Summary: She put my hand to her cheek. It was smooth and delicate as silk. I leaned toward her, she leaned toward me. We were breathing, moving synchronized even our hearts were beating as one. Then it happened... want to now what and who it happend to? R


They said that the portal to the digital world would open again. I couldn't wait to see Agumon again. "Wow... we get to see them again... wow" Matt said. I guess that was the way Matt got when he was excited. "I can't wait to see Patamon again," said T.K. enthusiastically. We hadn't left yet and were anxiously awaited our chance to see our friends again. Suddenly as if a bomb had gone off, the portal sucked us in. * *  
*  
When we got to the digital world we we're greeted by our digital friends. "Tai! It's soo good to see you again!" Agumon shouted. "You too buddy, you too" I said between laughs. "Come with us will show you where you'll be spending you're stay with us!" Palamon directed. We followed her to what seemed like a motel. "The boys in this room and girls in this one" Tentomon exclaimed. "Where's Gatomon?" Kari asked. "Oh, she's gone for supper. She'll be back in about a half hour. Gatomon did return and we sat down about an hour later for dinner. "So how long are you guys staying for?" asked Gomamon. "Bout a week and a half" Sora said. "well" Mimi said standing up "I gatta go to the room and see what I'm going to ware tomorrow" she walked out of the common room area.  
  
2 Days latter  
  
That day we decided to spend in a nearby field Joe and Gomamon were talking, Matt was sitting under a tree with Gabumon and played his Harmonica, T.K. and Kari were playing with Gatomon and Patamon. Mimi and Sora and their digimon were gossiping . While Agumon and I took a nap. When I woke up we had lunch. Then Matt took out a football. "Any of you chumps want ta play a little football," he challenged. "You bet" I accepted. Joe and me were captains, I picked first. "I pick... Matt" "You ready dudes" he said slapping me five. "I pick... Sora".  
When this was done we set up the first play of the game. "Hut! Hut! Hike!" Joe hiked the ball. I saw Izzy run down the field, I ran after him. Matt ran toward Joe. T.K. ran after Kari. Mimi ran after Sora. Joe threw the ball to Izzy. I ran as fast as I could and jumped just as he was about to catch the ball and intercepted the ball I ran down the field. And was dragged down by Izzy from behind. As the game progressed we had more and more fun, although T.K. got knocked down by mistake and started to cry. On the last play it was 28 to 21. Joe snapped the ball; he threw it to Sora I ran to tackle. I thought to myself I should slow down, I didn't want to hurt her but as I got close I tripped over a rock and fell on top of her. We both just stared at each other for a while, and then we both turned a bright red. I immediately jumped up. Everyone started laughing. "Getting a little comfortable their bud" Matt laughed. T.K. and Kari were also giggling. My ears got extremely hot. I looked over at Sora. She was still bright red and wasn't saying a word. "Well let's turn in for the night," I said in a hurry. I ran all the way back to the motel room. "Oh I can't believe I just stood there," I said flopping onto a bed. "What's so bad about you falling on Sora?" Agumon asked. "Well.. It's just she's a girl and I'm a boy" I sputtered. "I still don't get it" he said confused. As they days pasted we came to our last four days. We were back in that field again Kari was studying a bush of flowers, Joe was fighting with Gomamon, T.K. was playing with Matt, Sora and Mimi were having a picnic. The digimon were talking amongst themselves. "Tai!" Kari called "come pick a flower for me!" "Not now Kari I'm busy! Pick it yourself!" I said not paying attention, and she did. "Ow!" she said being pocked by the flower. A little while later she said. "Tai... I don't f.."She suddenly collapsed on the ground. I felt like a bolt of lightning had stricken me right there. I dashed over to her, everyone followed. "Kari! Kari! Speak to me!" I said scared to death. "That plant is deadly," Palamon said. "We gota get her to bed" I screamed.  
That night I couldn't sleep. I finally fell asleep, but woke up a little later I woke to find someone sitting next to me. "Sora?" I said sleepily. "Hey" she said. She had taken her hat off and for the first time since I met her I realized she's really pretty. "Why are ya up?" I asked. "I was thinking of the problems I have," she said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It... It's just... my parents have been fighting a lot lately" she said tearing "and its over me too, its all my fault". She said in tears. I cupped her hands in mine. "Oh, don't say that Sora although they may talk about you in there fights doesn't mean there fighting over you... and that doesn't mean it's your fault" I said sympathetically. She put my hand to her cheek. It was smooth and delicate as silk. I leaned toward her, she leaned toward me. We were breathing, moving synchronized even our hearts were beating as one. Then it happened, I kissed her. "Tai" she said, "I love you". "I love you too," I said still trying to understand my actions, "Look" I said, "its late we should get to bed" I said although I really didn't want to. I just needed to think this over. "Yah... Yah your right...S-see ya in the morning" she said obviously feeling the same way.  
Over the next few days Kari got better since Palamon found a herb that would reverse the effects of the flower, I also thought over my situation. On the day that we were leaving. We all sat down for our last meal in the digital world. As I was eating I looked up at Sora, she obviously been staring back because when she saw me she blushed and went back to eating. Then we went back to the spot where we entered the digital world. It opened a few minuets later. It was a very tragic moment but we eventually said our goodbyes and that's when I decide I was going to talk to Sora. 


End file.
